1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in connector devices for chain slings and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a means for connecting wire rope to a chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many instances wherein it is desirable to secure or attach a wire rope to a chain. For example, a gin pole truck such as used in the oil and gas well industry is normally provided with a winch line constructed of a fiber core wire rope due to the necessity for great flexibility in spooling the rope onto relatively small diameter cable spooling drums. It is the usual practice to attach a tail chain at the end of the winch line. This tail chain normally comprises a plurality of chain links having a permanently attached hook at one end, the hook being of such a design that it will work efficiently with wire rope.
At the present time the most widespread method of securing or attaching wire rope to chain is by threading the wire rope through the last link of the chain and tying a knot in the wire rope. This type of connection greatly reduces the strength of the wire rope and, in fact, in laboratory tests it has been found that the breaking strength of the rope is approximately 55% of the catalog strength of the rope. In addition, many sections of the current Federal safety laws state that wire rope shall not be secured by knotting.